


Remembrance

by GmanKings



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GmanKings/pseuds/GmanKings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Cassie cope with Wally's death because if they've learnt anything it's that life's too short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Watchtower: 23** **rd** **June 2015,** **11:00 am**

Life is too short.

If anything had become clear over the last few days it's that fact of life. Wallace 'Wally' Rudolph West the first Kid Flash had died, sacrificed himself to save the planet from total annihilation. He died a hero's death, a noble death, but few people would ever know of the price paid for their survival. It was better this way. Blessed with their collective ignorance, the people of Earth continued to live, free of fear.

Life was too short to waste in fear, to not act upon desire, and not have the opportunity to say 'I love you'.

However tragically short his life may have been, no one could deny that Wally had lived each day to its fullest. He'd loved life, he was simply that sort of person, and even knowing the risks of the lifestyle he'd given up for some semblance of normalcy, he had still stepped up to save his family and the world.

No one had expected him to die, however. The crisis had almost been averted. All the magnetic field disrupters had been safely disabled, and the drones guarding them had been destroyed, all except for one and by the time it had been discovered it was too late. The Reach was undeniably thorough. 

That the Flash and Impulse had been able to contain the reaction at all was a miracle in itself, but even with all their power, they had not been able to stop the magnetic storm created when the MFD had gone chrysalis. They were unable to generate enough kinetic energy to disperse the storm. Not without Wally, who's botched experiment had not been able to fully replicate the powers of the Flash. He simply hadn't been fast enough, and as a result, he had faded out of existence. Dispersed as energy.

His death had taken its toll on everyone on the team, and the league. He was one of the founders, loved and cherished by all. Tim could still recall the sobs of sorrow and anguish from the fateful day that had cost them all dearly. Seeing Artemis so broken by the death of her beloved boyfriend was unsettling and poor Dick... 

Even thinking about his mentor's reaction to Wally's death was enough to bring tears to his own eyes, though Tim fought against them bravely. He was Robin, and that meant he couldn't afford to be overly emotional, despite his own desires. For the sake of the mantle he wore with pride, his friends, and family, he would be strong. At least that is what he told himself.

It had been much the same when Artemis had 'died.' Now it seemed almost surreal, though Tim was certain that wasn't the case.

This time it was real. They wouldn't get a second chance. This wasn't part of some shrewd scheme to infiltrate the Light by Nightwing. The Light was gone, for the most part at least. Lex Luthor and Queen Bee were remarkably conspicuous, as always.

Somewhere in the galaxy, the most devious minds on earth (and beyond in the case of Klarion) had access to their own personal Death Star and they were crazy enough to use it. They could destroy entire planets, ending billions of innocent lives all in a fatal swoop. All for their sick power play with the Justice League, to propagate humanity in its next phase of evolution, and finally to hold dominion over the entire galaxy. The Light was irrefutable evil, but their plans reeked of some other secret agenda that Tim couldn't quite put his finger on.

The Watchtower had never seemed so lifeless. Even as birds sang amongst the trees of the grotto and the Team, the League, the few members left from the Justice Society and the West family gathered in front of a holographic projection of the first Kid Flash, dressed in all his regalia. They were all there to commemorate a son, a boyfriend, a brother, a nephew, a cousin, a fallen hero.

The mood was sombre and costumes didn't feel appropriate, but some, most notably Bruce, Dick and Tim himself, still had identities to protect. Bruce was a untrusting sort of man, and there were civilians on the Watchtower, including the likes of the journalist Iris Allen West. It had been decided among the League and Wests that a conventional service wouldn't be suitable. Wally's identity was to remain a secret, for the sake of his family, and the security of his uncle's identity but they deserved to remember Wally and all his accomplishments in peace.

Robin wore a simple black band over crimson Kevlar covering his arm like a second skin. It wasn't appropriate in Tim's mind and didn't properly express the sympathy he felt for those who knew Wally better than he nor the anguish he felt for the loss of a comrade. He takes some comfort knowing he isn't the only one in costume, only the Wests and Artemis wore anything resembling proper mourning apparel.

He'd almost started when a comforting hand was placed on his shoulder, Batman's, and turns briefly to face his mentors with careful consideration.

He wasn't surprised to discover the man wasn't sporting his usual scowl. Instead, a rueful smile graced his lips. Bruce didn't take death well, Tim knew, none of their 'family' did, but he resolved to stay strong for the sake of Tim, Dick and Barbara, whom he led and sometimes thought of as his own sons and daughter. To others, Bruce may have seemed apathetic or callous even, but he cared, in his own way but often pretended otherwise for sake of his mission.

The service itself was short, Black Canary had led the proceedings, her position as chairwoman of the Justice League had awarded her the unfortunate task. Tim believed that she'd performed admirably, but had expected no less from the woman. She was calm, collected, and more emotionally adjusted than many in either the Team or the League.

Kaldor said a few words on behalf of the team. Overall it was very tasteful and had gone as well as could be expected. There were occasional respectful pauses in the service when Mrs West sobs were a little too loud while her husband soothed her.

Tim wondered what Wally would have thought about his funeral, and believes that he'd have probably liked it. The man who died hadn't been the same egotistical teenage boy seeking glory as he'd once been. He'd been a hero and would be remembered as such, Tim consoles himself.

After exchanging a few quiet words with Bruce, Tim leaves the funeral. Thankfully, no one else seemed to notice. Tim was skilled at being inconspicuous, especially as Robin. It was why his enemies continuously underestimated him, and that was often his only advantage.

The black domino mask he wore feels awkward on his face, its white lenses were foggy. Moreover, Tim won't allow anyone see him cry, not even Bruce or Dick. He was Robin. the boy wonder, and should be stronger. He couldn't allow his emotions to get the better of him, though he was ill prepared to stop them. He shouldn't let his emotions get the better of him.

Watching Dick, who was almost a brother, distraught and grief struck was overwhelming. It reminded Tim of that fateful day at Halys Circus, years ago, where the same man, years younger had witnessed his parents, aunt and cousin perish, while his uncle was paralysed.  

Dick blamed himself for his friend's death, though it was clear to all else that he wasn't at fault. Wally had made his choices, fully aware of the risk and the price he'd pay if anything didn't go to plan. From what Bruce had told him, he'd acted much the same in the aftermath of Jason's death. 

Tim had regarded Dick in a new light upon the revelation of his elder's plans, Tim was no longer willfully blind to his - Nightwing's - true nature. Nightwing had callously betrayed their trust for the sake of the mission. He was calculating, distrusting, and reminded Tim so very much of Batman.

It disturbed Tim to no end as he hoped that he hadn't witnessed his own fate.

He wasn't sure if he forgave Dick. He understood his mentor's actions, but that didn't justify his betrayal in Tim's eyes, or condone it. Still, despite himself, he grieved for a man whom he'd never known. 

From then on, he would always question Dick's motives. He would discuss the situation later with Bruce he decided, as he continued to journey deeper into the Watchtower, searching for some semblance of privacy.

Wally had known the risks of his actions and had acted regardless. To blame anyone for his death made a mockery of his sacrifice. Tim had come to terms with his comrade's death shortly after the event. Wally had once said, after Tula's death, while attempting to console Aqualad, 'her death wasn't your fault Kaldur. She wouldn't want you to live your life in despair, so grieve her, remember her, but keep fighting, knowing that is what she'd want.'

Eventually, Tim finds himself in one of the Watchtowers dens. An area that the League, and as Bruce told him the Team, could recuperate and relax whilst not on duty. Occupied with own musings, and to his shame, he hadn't noticed his stalker - Cassie.

"Robin?"

Great, wonderful, was it too much to ask for a moment of privacy? To his surprise, he wasn't angry or agitated by her presence. She was his friend, his best friend, and he appreciated her concern, even if she'd found him in such a compromising position.

He'd taken off his mask as he'd entered the room. Frankly, tears and glue did not make for a winning combination. He worried that it may have fallen off, much to his embarrassment. He was usually far more composed. 

He couldn't even say for certain what was upsetting, but he expected his reaction was more a result of the loss of his faith in Nightwing as opposed to Wally's death. He'd liked Wally, respected him even, but he'd not been particularly close to Wally. 

He feels uncomfortably exposed without his mask. Robin was his safety net, almost an entirely different person than Tim Drake, more than just a physical mask. Then there, however, Tim was more boy than boy wonder. The clean lines of his identities were slowly fading but at that moment he doesn't feel much like Robin.

"Robin, you okay?" She asked, concerned. 

"Yes Cassie, I'm fine," he lied easily, but he was not fine. He hadn't been fine since Nightwing and Kaldur's lies had been uncovered. He was far from fine, but for sake of his team, his friends, mentors, but especially himself, he'd pretend otherwise. "I was just getting some air."

Holding his the mask awkwardly in his hands, he doesn't turn to face her. Bruce wouldn't be pleased if he were to learn that his protegee had revealed his face to her, but he can't bring himself to try replacing his mask.

She was his best friend, the California girl he's had a crush on from the first time he laid eyes on her. It would be cute if it down weren't so pathetic. He'd faced almost all the vicious psychopaths who called Gotham their home, but he couldn't tell a girl that he liked her.

If anyone had a right to know his name it would be her, but still.

She hummed, dismissively, not quite believing him.

"You know it's okay if you're not fine Robin, no one expects you to be fine all the time," she said shrewdly. She sometimes acted otherwise, but she was quite the intelligent young woman in Tim's opinion.

His denials die on his tongue before he could even voice them. Perhaps she was right. He can't be Robin all the time, and he needs this. 

He turns suddenly, the decision made, and regardless of any scorn, he'd deal with any consequence later. For the first time, he meets the eyes of the girl he loves without a mask or glasses, it was liberating and exhilarating. They gaze at each other as if only now they saw each properly for the first time.

She doesn't comment on his redness in eyes or the wet trails on his cheeks, and he is grateful. From the puffiness in her own crystalline blue eyes, he realizes that she'd also been crying. He finds it oddly comforting. Cassie is one of the strongest girls he knows both literally and figuratively. 

He makes another gut decision. He's known her for over a year now and trusts her indisputably. He wants to tell her the truth, he refused to follow the footsteps of his mentors. She deserves to know him as more than just Robin.

She is smiling.

"Please call me Tim," he said and was shocked as he was pulled into a tight embrace. He sinks into it and finds his own arms wrapping her around her in reciprocation. Tim was not a physical creature, and usually kept people at a distance, but it was nice he thought, to be hugged, to be needed and to need someone in return. 

He should've expected the kiss he realised, it was bold, sudden, strong and so very Cassie. He kissed her back, his slender arms tighten around her muscular frame as if he couldn't bear the thought of letting her go. They hold each other for a few minutes, though it feels like a lifetime, pulled apart and admired each other with warm eyes and heartfelt smiles.

For the first time in a while, Tim realised that he was indeed fine, so long as he was with her. Consequences be damned. He laughed and kissed her again.

"We have a lot to talk about."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I have made some changed to the story now, having read through it again recently. It was really bad at some points.


End file.
